El Aleph
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: Will no estaba seguro de si ella se sentía cómoda allí realmente, o si sólo aparentaba. Quizás, sólo estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que le gustaba su nueva vida. Quizás, no era más que una mentirosa a fin de cuentas. - SOON IN ENGLISH


**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, etc.

Pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió a raíz de escuchar la canción de Nena Daconte "El Aleph" inspirada a su ve en un cuento de Jorge Borgues con el mismo título.

Espero que os gusto y que no se os olvide comentar ^^

* * *

**El Aleph**

Le había invitado a su fiesta de Fin de Año y había aceptado. Esa última noche, condujo por las oscuras calles hasta su nueva casa. Nunca antes había estado allí. No la había visitado desde que se casó.

Will saludó a su marido cuando llegó. No podía negar que era un buen hombre, ese Carl. Atractivo, acomodado y muy atento con Emma. Esa era la razón por la que Will le odiaba, porque era el que estaba con Emma en lugar de él. De todas formas, fue educado; era su casa después de todo. Suya y de Emma. Ambos estaban sentando la cabeza juntos como un matrimonio. Porque eso era lo que eran, y lo que los matrimonios hacen después de todo...

Ella le había abrazado, encantada de verle allí. La verdad es que dudaba que fuese a ir. Emma conocía de sus sentimientos y su corazón roto. Pero pasar la última noche del año solo era muy triste, y ellos siempre habían sido amigos.

Will apenas conoció a unas cuantas personas de las que acudieron a la fiesta. Era encantadores, como Carl. Como Carl y no como Emma. Will no estaba seguro de si ella se sentía cómoda allí realmente, o si sólo aparentaba. Quizás, sólo estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que le gustaba su nueva vida. Quizás, no era más que una mentirosa a fin de cuentas. Una hipócrita. Siempre decía a todo el mundo la mejor manera de enfrentar las situaciones, pero ella no sabía plantar cara a las suyas propias. Will no lo sabía. A veces, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber tenido una verdadera oportunidad de conocerla. Podría estar enamora de una ilusión.

-¿Eres feliz, Emma? –preguntó cuando le trajo una bebida de la cocina. Nadie podía oírles.

-¿Que si soy feliz? –repitió, insegura de haberle escuchado correctamente. Él asintió- Sí... Por supuesto –a pesar de su sonrisa, no consiguió convencerle- ¿Y tú? –Esperó por su respuesta. Su mirada era tan intensa que casi la asustaba. Pero ella no tenía miedo, era sólo Will.

Su marido la llamó, y ella se disculpó un segundo, aunque nunca volvió para escuchar su respuesta. No iba a decírsela, de todas maneras.

La noche continuó tranquilamente. Los invitados estaban cada vez más borrachos, el cielo más oscuro y las calles más frías. Todo el mundo parecía divertirse. Faltaba media hora para el final del año y Emma, al lado de Carl, chalaba con algunos amigos que había conocido dos semanas antes. La esposa era agradable, y se dedicó a contarle a Emma sobre sus planes futuros y cómo ella y su marido estaban intentado formar una familia. Emma se preguntó si ella tendría una alguna vez. Con Carl. Ni siquiera sabía si él quería una. Tal vez, hablarían sobre eso pronto. Tal vez...

Se giró, buscando a Will. Estaba solo, mirando a través de una ventana mientras sostenía en la mano el vaso que ella le había dado antes. Durante toda la noche, podía haber jurado que la había estado mirando a pesar de no tener ninguna prueba. No es que le importase. Que la mirase siempre la había hecho sentir deseada, antes y después de conocer a Carl.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? –le preguntó, parándose a su lado. Miró por la ventana también, pero ahora era él que no lo hacía. En su lugar, fijaba la vista en ella una vez más. Tan intensamente de nuevo... Tragó, preguntándose si no estaba preocupado porque su marido notase sus miradas. Estaba siendo más atrevido que antes de que ella le contase sobre su matrimonio. Un matrimonio rápido e inesperado.

-Estás preciosa esta noche –le dijo haciéndola enrojecer. Había tenido ese efecto en ella desde que se conocieron años atrás.

-Yo... Gracias –sonrió levemente mientras se arrepentía de todas las decisiones que había tomado.

Todo el mundo comenzó la cuenta atrás.

_5..._

_4..._

Era el momento más excitante de la noche, donde el viejo año decía adiós y daba paso a otro lleno de imprevistos acontecimientos.

_3..._

_2..._

Emma estaba al lado de Carl, cuyo brazo rodeaba de la cintura. Ambos parecían felices.

Cerró los ojos y pensó un deseo.

_1..._

Deseó lo mejor para su Emma, una vida plena para ella.

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

Todos aplaudieron. Otro año se había ido y ellos había estado aquí para celebrarlo. Se abrazaron, brindaron y se besaron. Will aprovechó el momento para cogerla por su brazo delgado.

Su sonrisa era radiante mientras le seguía a la entrada de la casa, dejando a su marido detrás.

Parecía como si hubiese estado esperando a que hiciera eso, porque cuando la besó, no se echó atrás. Su mano en la espalda la sostenía, evitando que cayese. Estaba siendo firme y apasionado. Podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al de ella por completo y, _Dios_, le encantaba la sensación. Tiró los brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarle más. Sus besos eran feroces y necesitados mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda, sus hombros, su pelo... Nunca la habían besado así, y aún así, sentía todo el amor.

Le amaba. Le deseaba. Estaba casada con otro hombre.

Un suave gemido escapó cuando, finalmente, soltó sus labios aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Te quiero... tanto... –picoteó sus labios una y otra vez- Emma... –sus manos descansaban ahora en sus mejillas- Mírame, nena... –Abrió los ojos para encontrar los suyos. Casi le asustaron todas las cosas que le decía sin palabras- Son tan hermosos como tú, tan grande como tu corazón –Se moría por decirle algo. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas que no era capaz de formular- Sé feliz, Emma. Te lo mereces –la besó de nuevo, y supo como su fuera el último.

-Will...

Sus manos temblorosas cayeron desde su pecho a las suyas. Grandes y fuertes, a diferencia de las de ella, pequeñas y débiles.

-Will... –repitió otra vez ya que era la única palabra que parecía conocer.

-Adiós, Emma –susurró y sólo ella le escuchó a pesar de que todo el mundo estaba en silencio, mirándoles.

Besó sus nudillos, cerrando su mano izquierda alrededor de algo frío. Algo un poco pesado y brillante.

Con un último esfuerzo la soltó, ignorando a su marido llamándole mientras se dirigía a la puerta. No miró atrás cuando la cerró tras de sí. Ni siquiera una última mirada para su Emma.

Música era todo lo que se escuchaba en la casa, hasta que las preguntas de Carl la devolvieron a la realidad. _¿Por qué te ha besado? ¿Por qué le has besado? ¿Tienes sentimientos hacia él? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?_

-No te quiero –contestó tranquilamente. Había perdido el tiempo con él cuando podía haber estado con Will. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Simplemente le había estado utilizando- No te quiero –repitió. Miró por última vez a su destrozado marido antes de irse. Estaba siendo mezquina.

Fuera hacía frío y no había signos de él. ¿Dónde podría estar? No podía haberse ido a casa.

Su nombre escapó de sus labios al llamarle mientras el frío la golpeaba. _Will!_ Sin abrigo, temblaba. Las lágrimas se congelaban en sus mejillas y caminó más deprisa. No tenía rumbo, no sabía dónde iba, o dónde estaba. No debió dejarle ir.

_Will!_ gritó una vez más. Las calles estaban, y el frío se le metía en el cuerpo. Ya no era capaz de seguir caminando correctamente, así que se sentó en un banco y trató de pensar, pero no podía. Entonces, lo notó en su puño bien cerrado; un corazón de plata descansaba en la palma de su mano, listo para ser usado como colgante. Había una pequeña inscripción en la parte trasera._ Will_, se podía leer. Él le había dado su corazón porque siempre había sido suyo.

Lo aferró firmemente y lo pegó a su pecho deseando encontrar la calidez del amor que acababa de dejar escapar. Pero ya era imposible, Will se había ido para siempre por un camino por el que le era imposible seguirle.

Will... un suave susurró dejó sus labios Su cuerpo estaba cansado, su corazón devastado y abandonando. Ya sólo quedaba el aleph.

**FIN**


End file.
